Le Sable sur la Crête
by Listelia
Summary: Tous n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils nous sont apparus... toutes les décisions se sont ressemblées, même opposées, mais tous les adieux n'ont pas été les mêmes. Peut-être s'agi-il de celui de Hajime Saito - surgi d'un passé si lointain qu'il semble n'avoir jamais existé... Ou peut-être est-ce simplement le départ d'un autre...


** Le Sabre sur la crête**

Le cheval avait atteint la crête de la montagne. La lune le nimbait, énorme et blanche au milieu des nuages d'un noir bleuté.

- Arrête-toi. Tu ne pourras pas aller plus loin.

Saito se retourna lentement, laissant les rênes flotter sur ses poignets. Ses yeux accrochèrent un instant les pâles rayons et étincelèrent farouchement.

- Jamais je n'abandonnerai.

Dans l'ombre de la montagne, un peu plus bas, brilla fugitivement la lueur d'une cigarette.

- Tes idéaux sont bien, mais cette époque les rejettera. Crois-moi, tu gagnerais plus à me suivre.

Au loin, un loup hurla. Le vent s'était levé et courait dans la forêt, un peu plus bas, faisant bruire sourdement les arbres. Peu à peu, les nuages cernaient la lune. Le cheval secoua la tête, sa crinière d'ébène se mêlant aux plis de la cape qui enveloppait le jeune homme.

- Laissez-moi.

- Partir ?

Un ricanement. Glacial. Ironique.

- Laisser échapper quelqu'un de ton envergure ? De qui te moques-tu, Saito ? Pour qui te prends-tu ?

La lueur incandescente de la cigarette glissa sur un visage acerbe, dur. Illumina une seconde des yeux sarcastiques. Deux effluves de fumée s'entrelacèrent. Le jeune homme se tourna à nouveau vers la lune. Il soupira, puis baissa la tête et ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

- Je ne dois pas rester ici. Rien ne m'empêchera d'aller les rejoindre.

La dernière braise jeta un éclat, puis flotta jusqu'au sol comme une minuscule goutte de sang. Puis elle s'éteignit.

- Si. Moi.

Saito lança un coup d'œil vif en direction de l'ombre. Ses prunelles s'étaient légèrement étirées. Il sauta souplement de son cheval. Sa cape s'envola dans le mouvement, dévoilant le long fourreau recourbé qui pendait à son côté gauche.

Une flamme d'acier naquit dans l'ombre, comme un éclair.

Saito donna une tape à son cheval qui se cabra et s'enfuit au galop. Puis, lentement, il dégaina lui aussi son sabre. Ses cheveux noirs passèrent devant son visage impassible.

Le vent tomba.

Une silhouette maigre se déroula en ombres chinoises sur la crête, enveloppée d'un large manteau sombre dont les pans déchirés traînaient sur les rochers.

Les deux lames accrochèrent la lumière livide de la lune.

Dans le silence.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela, Saito, dit l'homme à la cigarette d'une étrange voix rauque. Son œil gauche, traversé par une cicatrice violacée, palpita.

- Ils ne t'ont pas appelé. Ils ne voudront pas de toi.

Le menton de Saito se releva imperceptiblement. Il n'avait pas cillé.

- Ton orgueil te perdra, Saito. Tu mourras bien avant de les avoir rejoints. Tu seras oublié.

Le jeune homme détacha d'une main le cordon qui retenait sa cape et la laissa couler sur le sol. Le col de son kimono blanc s'entrouvrit, dévoilant la marque d'une brûlure. Il rabattit sa main gauche au niveau de son ample pantalon noir et se mit en garde.

L'homme ricana encore une fois. Il leva son sabre devant lui à l'horizontale. Les nuages s'y reflétèrent quelques secondes, comme un brouillard passager.

- Je t'oublierai, Saito.

Le loup pleura, au loin.

Alors les deux lames s'envolèrent avec deux hurlements farouches. La lune attrapa une silhouette qui esquivait d'un bond, les rochers crièrent, il y eut un hoquet étouffé, le vent s'enroula, mêlé de poussière, de sueur et de sang.

Saito baissa lentement son sabre. Il respirait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux sévères.

L'homme se déplia avec lenteur, sans haleter. Les pointes de son manteau lui effleurèrent les joues. Il fixait toujours le jeune homme d'un air sarcastique.

- Pas mal, Saito.

Il essuya d'un revers de manche le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

- Encore une feinte de ce genre et tu seras mort.

Il s'élança. Deux éclairs brillèrent. Le sol crissa. Les deux sabres s'entrechoquèrent. Des gravillons s'envolèrent. Un manteau claqua. Le poing de Saito s'enfonça dans le sol et sa jambe, comme une aile noire, balaya l'homme à la cigarette. Son long dos maigre se tordit et comme une panthère il se réceptionna sur ses jambes arquées. Sa lame traça une déchirure dans les rochers avec un bruit sinistre.

Saito plia les genoux, prêt à bondir, le sabre levé, glissant comme un rayon incandescent sur son visage. Une étoile sanglante s'élargissait en silence sur son front.

L'homme se redressa sans cesser de sourire ironiquement. Son souffle était à peine plus marqué.

- Mort et oublié. Jusqu'à ton nom.

- Mort là où je devais être.

Les mâchoires de l'homme se crispèrent sauvagement. Il planta son sabre dans le sol dans un geste furieux.

- Quand comprendras-tu ? ! hurla-t-il.

Saito baissa sa garde. Ses yeux s'adoucirent. Il rengaina son sabre et secoua son col.

- Je dois partir, maintenant.

Il se pencha et ramassa sa cape.

L'homme bondit sur lui et le fit rouler sur le sol. Saito bloqua l'assaut avec son fourreau mais se retrouva coincé sous son adversaire. Ils luttèrent quelques instants, puis l'homme relâcha son étreinte et recula. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. Son long manteau flottait devant la lune, comme un immense oiseau noir à l'œil de braise unique.

Saito se releva et s'épousseta. Il s'enveloppa de sa cape et fit quelques pas sur les rochers. Puis il s'arrêta, le visage contemplant la lune.

- Devrais-je tuer mon propre fils pour l'empêcher de partir ?

La voix de l'homme à la cigarette était toujours aussi rauque, mais l'ironie avait disparu.

- Me tuer pour m'empêcher de vivre votre vie ?

Saito tourna la tête vers l'homme et un très lointain sourire flotta sur son visage. Puis il s'enfonça dans les rochers et disparut de l'autre côté de la crête.

L'homme aspira une bouffée de fumée. Il ne souriait plus.

La lune glissa sur son sabre planté dans le sol et le fit étinceler.

Il lâcha son mégot. Les cendres tournoyèrent lentement. Il écrasa les braises et se pencha pour reprendre son sabre. Ses côtes craquèrent. Quelques gouttes de sang glissèrent dans la lumière blafarde et éclatèrent sur les rochers noirs.

Il tomba sur un genou, une main pressée sur la poitrine.

- Saito... sale gamin...

Son manteau se gonfla un instant quand il s'effondra silencieusement. Son visage s'enfonça dans le sol. Son œil traversé d'une cicatrice palpita.

- Saito... merci...

Au loin un loup hurla. La lune coula doucement, ronde et énorme, derrière la crête. Le vent s'était levé, à nouveau, et faisait bruire les arbres, plus loin dans la vallée.

Le dernier rayon livide effleura, comme un long éclair d'acier, le sabre planté dans le sol.


End file.
